ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Honeyhive Galaxy
The Honeyhive Galaxy (also known as the Honeyhive Kingdom and originally as the Honeybee Galaxy) is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. This forest-based galaxy is full of flowers and Honeycomb Wall‎s and is inhabited by friendly Honeybees. The kingdom and its bee subjects are ruled by Queen Bee. The Bee Mushroom debuts here, and Mario learns how to use the Bee Suit here. This is one of the three bee-themed galaxies, the other two being the Honeyclimb Galaxy and Gold Leaf Galaxy. Planets/Areas NOTE: Unless otherwise marked, all names are unofficial. Starting Planet The first Planet that Mario visits contains many Honeybees, Boulders, Slurples, and on occasion Mandibugs. The first Bee Mushroom is located on this planet. There are also Flipbugs on this planet, as well as a large waterfall in the middle. The area behind the waterfall has a lot of honey on the floor which slows Mario down. A Launch Star at the end of this area will lead the player to the Flower Planet. The Toad Brigade and the first Power Star can be found in a treetop here. On the second mission, Mario can use a Sproutle Vine to reach an area with a Sling Star, leading to another area with a button and a Wiggler around it. When Mario presses it, it leads to the side of the starting planet, an area with boxes on them and a Launch Star leading to the Hat Planets. In mission three, Queen Bee is behind the water, asking for Mario's assistance. A Launch Star appears later on, taking Mario to the Bugaboom Planet. SMG Honeyhive Flipbugs.png|Some Flipbugs swarming Bee Mario SMG Honeyhive Slide.png|The hidden slide Honey.png|Honey in the secret area SMG Honeyhive Cliff.png|The top of the planet Honeyhivetopview.png|A top view of the planet Observation Deck The Observation Deck is a wooden platform with three stories, which only exists in the Trouble on the Tower mission. The mini-boss and Power Star of Trouble on the Tower are found here. Mario must use a swing here to get across the pit. At the bottom of this pit, a trampoline can be found. If Mario falls into the pit, there is a Life Mushroom guarded by two Mandibugs on the bottom level of the observation deck. Two trampolines can be used to get Mario up to the second level, which also has two Mandibugs and two walls for Mario to wall jump, so that he can get to the third level. In the third level, Mario must ground pound a button while avoiding another Mandibug. After doing so, the windmill starts, and helps Mario reach the mini-boss, a Stink Bug Parent with its child stacked on top. Flower Planet This planet contains many floating flower platforms. The bottom of the planet is full of lily pads floating in water that work as landing spots for Bee Mario. Several rock-spitting Octoguys, a Flipbu], and some Piranha Plants reside around the edges of the pond. Mario must reach the spinning flower platforms floating above this planet by using the Banandelions and the Bee Suit. In the middle of the floating flower platforms is a gigantic flower platform, above which is a Launch Star that takes Mario to the Queen Bee Planet when used. In between the flower platforms, several fountains are found, which continually blast water into the air and will turn Bee Mario back into Mario if he is hit. Queen Bee Planet This planet is what the Honeybees call the "Queen's castle". This planet contains Queen Bee and some Honeybees. This planet starts with a honey wall. At the bottom of the wall, a Honeybee and a Piranha Plant can be found. To climb up the wall, Mario must run into it and go upwards. It requires one jump and fly period and the rest is climbing. There are some optional jump and fly periods for shortcuts, coins, 1-ups, etc. At the very top of the wall, a Piranha Plant can be seen holding down a sproutle. When Mario defeats it, it releases the sproutle, which brings Mario right in front of Queen Bee. Queen Bee is hovering in the middle of the Queen Bee planet. The Queen Bee Planet is filled with water and has a rim of ground going around it. It is possible to stick to Queen Bee and climb around her. Mushroom Twin PlanetsThe planet's file name These are two planets which twist around. The Mushroom Twin planets have many enemies. Several Piranha Plants are on the top mushroom planet, which Mario can defeat in order to receive star bits and coins. Then he must proceed to the bottom of the planet. Once there, Mario can jump and land in a ring of star bits on the second planet, which contains two Wigglers. At the bottom of this planet, a Launch Star can be found, which leads to the Mushroom Twin planets Planet. Tubed Relay PlanetThe planet's filename The Tubed Relay planet is shaped like a rattle with, as the name suggests - a hollowed out "tubed" tree trunk as the handle. There is also a large bulb at the top. On the bulb at the top, many Piranha Plants are found. Defeating them will give Mario star bits or coins. A ? Coin is found nearby, which releases a Rainbow Star so that Mario can defeat all the Piranha Plants. Bugaboom Planet Bugaboom is fought here. When Mario arrives at the planet, two platforms are found, each one with a Banandelion. The first one also has a Bee Mushroom, and the second platform has three coins. Mario must use the Bee Mushroom to reach the Banandelions and then fly on to the next platform. This planet is large and has a gigantic tree in the middle of it. There are several Banandelions, honey on the tree and a river of water in the way of scenery on the planet. Missions Other appearances ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Part of the Honeyhive Galaxy appears in Mario Golf: World Tour during Rosalina's Eagle, Albatross, and Hole-in-One animations. As well, the music of the Wiggler Park course is a cover of this galaxy's music. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' Since Mario Sports Superstars reuses Rosalina's golf animations from Mario Golf: World Tour, the Honeyhive Galaxy reappears during her best post-hole animations. Names in other languages Trivia *Another galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy, the Gold Leaf Galaxy, looks almost exactly like a mirror version of this galaxy, except with an autumn environment on the main planet and a few minor changes to the surrounding planets. *There is a group of Star Bits to the immediate right of the starting area that form a large letter "M", most likely referring to Mario. There is another group of Star Bits in the Gold Leaf Galaxy that are in the same position as these Star Bits (mirror-wise, of course), which form a large letter "L", most likely referring to Luigi. References Category:Mario Category:Video game levels Category:Fictional galaxies Category:Fictional kingdoms